Tragic Destiny LoVe
by Sexy'Lo
Summary: Et si Logan et Veronica ne se sont jamais connus ? Voilà comment je vois leur vie avec tout ce qui fait le LoVe.
1. Résumé et Prologue

**~*~ Résumé ~*~**

• **Loga Echolls venait d'aménager dans une petite ville au nom de Neptune, après avoir quitter la ville de New-York, il avait besoin de recommencer à zéro après l'échec de sa dernière relation. Elle est photographe, elle adore prendre tout en photo et voilà d'un modèle passe sur ses yeux, mais décide de le laisser filé.**

**~*~ Distribution ~*~**

• **Veronica Mars **** Kristen Bell ****•**** Logan Echolls **** Jason Dohring ****•**** Taylor Momsen (enfant) **** Lilly-Rose Lynn Echolls**** •**** Wallace Fennel **** Percy Daggs III ****•**** Cindy #Mac# Mackenzie **** Tina Majorino ****•**** Richard #Dick# Casablancas **** Ryan Hansen & more...**

PROLOGUE

Elle adore sa ville natale, elle ne l'avait jamais quitté et pourtant elle avait eu la possibilité âgée de 24 ans Veronica Mars tenait une galerie de photo quel réalisait elle-même. Elle adorait prendre en photo tout et rien et aujourd'hui elle venait de garer sa voiture sur le parking de la plage, l'air était frais et elle avait besoin de changer d'air après sa rupture de la veille.

Il était sur un rocher où le soleil semblait au zénith, il ne sait pas pourquoi il avait choisi cette ville pour un nouveau départ, il avait fait un peu de tout comme boulot, après tout il avait une fortune qui pouvait bien l'empêcher d'avoir quelque boulot que ce soit.

Elle se tenait non loin de lui et essayait de prendre en photo des surfeurs qui affrontait les vagues, mais elle le prit de profil, il s'éloigna pour aller chercher les clés de sa villa...

Deux âmes qui ne se connaisse pas, deux âmes tourmenté, deux âmes qui ont assez donné en amour, et ses deux même âmes qui doivent finir ensemble, mais rien n'est facile qu'est-ce que le destin les réserves ?


	2. Chapitre 1

Il venait de déposé son sac sur le canapé que la décoratrice intérieur avait mis à sa disposition, il soupira avant de s'assoir et de regarder autour de lui, il venait d'arrivé dans une petite ville au nom de Neptune et il broyait déjà du noir.

Son téléphone le sorti de ses pensées, mais il décida de l'ignoré, il avait tout abandonné il y a une semaine, il avait pris sa voiture et roulé encore et encore avant de crevé sur une route pas loin d'ici, il a pensé que c'était un signe du destin pour tout recommencer à zéro, le téléphone sonna encore une fois et il répondit en soupirant.

Echolls.

Non mais tu es fou _hurla une voix masculine dans ses oreilles_, tu t'en va sans rien me dire.

Calme-toi…

Comment ça me calmer ? _le coupa-t-il._ Ta femme de ménage m'a téléphoné paniquer me disant que la porte de ton appartement était ouvert j'ai quitté une belle brune pour venir voir si tu n'avais pas crevé et toi tu me dis de me calmé que se passe-t-il Logan ?

Dick _dit-il en soupirant…_

C'était son meilleur ami depuis la maternel, mais il y a quatre ans il a perdu ses parents dans un accident d'avion ce qui le mit à la tête d'une immense fortune, la société de son père est dirigé par l'homme de confiance du défunt, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de prendre le flambeau et cela avait toujours irrité son père.

Bordel dit moi où tu es ? _dit la voix de son ami, ce qui le retira de ses pensées._

Quelque part dans une petite ville loin de tout.

Mais Logan que s'est-il passé avec Morgan ?

Laisse tomber, elle n'en avait que pour mon argent, tu me l'avais dit, mais j'ai été aveuglé.

Je suis désolé Dude, aller dit moi où tu es et je viens te rejoindre, qu'est-ce que je vais faire à New-York sans toi ?

Ok c'est bon _soupira-t-il_, je t'envoie l'adresse par mail dans les prochaines heures.

Tu as intérêt _dit celui-ci avant de raccroché._

Il l'avait rencontré il y a deux ans dans un gala de charité, elle l'avait appâté, il avait cru qu'elle était aussi fortunée que lui, mais à leur troisième rendez-vous elle avait avoué qu'elle n'était qu'une simple secrétaire et qu'elle supervisait ce gala.

Elle l'avait roulé, elle adorait l'argent, il y a six mois il avait fait le malheur de lui demander en mariage, elle avait pleuré tous les larmes de son corps et avait accepté, mais il y a une semaine, il l'avait retrouvé dans leur lit avec un autre homme faisant deux fois son âge.

Il avait juste prit les clés de sa voiture et son portefeuille avec lui et il était parti s'en se retourné et il avait fait fermé leur compte joint, elle ne disposait plus rien mise à part le solitaire acheté chez Tiffany en le revendant elle pourra vivre six mois maxi.

Il secoua la tête pour éloigner ses mauvais souvenirs et alla découvrir le reste de la villa tout en voyant le mail à son ami.

Elle était assise derrière son bureau dans sa galerie, elle avait toujours vécu à Neptune, elle avait eu du mal à se faire une image avec les différents classe social, surtout qu'elle avait grandi dans la classe moyen, au lycée, elle avait eu les groupies, les pom-pom girls qui avait essayé de la ridiculisé par tous les moyens, mais elle avait un caractère bien trempé ce qui l'avait sauvé de ces filles de riche.

Elle soupira et dire qu'elle c'était laissé séduite par l'un d'eux, il l'avait invité pour le bal de fin d'année pour le lycée au début elle s'était montré méfiante et il paraissait si charmant qu'elle n'avait pas pu lui refuser et bien ils ont été ensemble à la fac, mais hier elle a fait le malheur de passé chez lui sans le prévenir dans l'intention de se réconcilié du fait qu'elle ne voulait pas vivre avec lui…

Elle ferma les yeux, elle ne voulait plus revoir ses images, mais il était ancré dans son esprit, elle avait ouvert la porte de l'appartement qu'il avait pris juste après fac, bien que ses parents possède une vaste villa, mais le fait que sa mère est des préjugés, il avait décidé de couper le lien, elle avait entendu des gémissements, elle n'avait pas porté attention avant d'avancer dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre, elle avait poussé la porte légèrement et là le choc…

Elle essuya ses larmes de colère et de frustration un simple non et il avait ouvert son lit à sa pire ennemie, elle tapa du poing sur le bureau au moment où une belle blonde entra avec un sourire enjouer.

Et bien Mars je vois que tu pleures encore mon défunt frère.

Salut Lilly quel vent t'amène ? Je croyais tu étais partie à LA pour je ne sais plus quoi.

Et bien j'y étais, mais j'ai eu un message alarmant de mon petit frère qui pleurait d'avoir tout gâcher.

La jeune femme serra les dents, Lilly et elle était devenu ami à la deuxième année de lycée quand elle l'avait tenu tête, depuis elles se sont liée d'une amitié plus solide que du béton.

Il peut aller crever dans le désert et se faire manger par des vautours.

Aïe, inutile de te demander comment tu vas.

Lilly ne parle pas de ton frère, il n'aurait pas trouvé mieux pour me faire payer mon refus.

Veronica depuis un moment je te dis de le quitter, je ne sais pas ce que tu le trouve.

Je ne le saurais jamais.

La jeune femme s'assit devant elle et regardant la pièce avec un sourire, elle devait admettre que sa meilleure amie avait un vrai talent. Elle la regarda et lui sourit.

Chinois ? _demanda-t-elle._

Ok, on passe chercher Wallace et Mac ?

Non, j'ai besoin de te parler.

Et tu fais quoi là ?

Veronica _soupira-t-elle_.

Ok, comme tu voudras _soupira-t-elle_, tu passes me chercher à la fermeture ?

Ok à tout à l'heure.

Lilly fit un petit sourire avant de s'en aller, Veronica alla à l'arrière de la galerie pour développer ce qu'elle avait pris aujourd'hui, elle se demandait ce que c'est client trouvait dans ses travaux, quelque minutes plus tard elle tenait une photo en main et fronça les sourcils, elle ne se rappelait pas avoir croisé cet homme, elle soupira, elle avait perdu son objective premier, mais après tout cela devrait faire l'affaire.


	3. Chapitre 2

Elles étaient assise à une table le plus reculé du restaurant chinois, elles sont toute les deux blondes, l'une pleine de vie, l'autre un cœur rempli d'amertume, elles passèrent leur commande et bu leur apéro.

- Alors que voulais-tu me dire _demanda Veronica._

- J'ai un grave souci.

- Si je te dis cela ne m'étonne pas je mentirais, quoi cette fois ? Une femme mariée qui veut ta tête ? Un ancien amant trop collant ?

- Non c'est plus compliquer que ça _dit-elle en soupirant._

Elle sortit une enveloppe et le tendit à son amie, elle regarda le contenu avant de laisser échapper un grand soupir.

- Lilly, mon dieu.

- Je te jure que…

- Laisse tomber tes explication _la coupa-t-elle_, tu sais bien ce que je pense de toute tes liaisons et au pire si tu prenais des hommes de ton âge je pense que tu aurais moins de souci.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas, je ne savais pas qu'on me surveillait.

- On ne sait jamais quand on est surveillé et d'après toi qui est derrière cela ?

- Si je savais _dit-elle en buvant d'un coup sec son cocktail._

Veronica regarda son amie, cela faisait la troisième fois en un an qu'elle recevait des menaces, une des épouses de son dernier amant l'avait fait surveiller par son père qui est détective privé, il avait accepté l'affaire et avait fini par rendre le chèque en apprenant que c'était Lilly la coupable, mais cela n'avait pas freiné l'épouse, elle avait engagé quelqu'un d'autre et Lilly avait reçu l'épouse tromper chez elle au milieu de son salon la dispute a été brutale.

- Tu veux que j'en parle à mon père ?

- Je voudrais bien, mais tu sais je n'aime pas trop ça.

- Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même, je croyais que tu avais trouvé un fiancé.

- Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas en avoir qu'un seul, la routine ça tue.

- Lilly grandit tu as maintenant 25 ans bientôt 26, je pense que tu as assez profité de la vie.

- Tu veux que je devienne aigri comme ma mère ?

- Céleste est un cas, mais tu n'es pas elle. Bon laisse tomber, j'en parle à mon père et puis calme toi en attendant.

- Mouais dit-elle pour calmer le jeu.

Elles passèrent le reste de la soirée à parler du prochain vernissage de Veronica, Lilly voulait s'occuper de tout comme d'habitude et Veronica ne pouvait l'en empêcher, elles se séparent à la sortie du restaurant.

Il était sorti faire un tour, il voulait voir à quoi ressemblait la ville la nuit, il s'était arrêté dans un restaurant italien pour diner, la serveuse l'avait fait du charme, mais il était resté de marbre, il marchait la tête légèrement courbé, il boucla une jeune femme sur son chemin.

- Désolé _dit-il sans ce retourné._

Il devait aller chercher son meilleur ami demain à l'aéroport, il devait bien l'admettre, il avait besoin de lui, il était inséparable même-ci il s'était posé et pas lui, il avait les mêmes passe-temps pendant l'année de fac, mais depuis la mort de ses parents il a perdu le gout à la vie.

Le lendemain matin, il gara sa voiture sur le parking de l'aéroport, il mit ses lunettes de soleil et de dirigea à grande enjambé vers l'entrée, il le remarqua de loin en train de dragué une hôtesse à la sortie de l'embarquement, il soupira et croisa les bras.

Quelques minutes plus tard un grand blond avec un sourire joyeux se dirigea vers lui tout fier.

- Je vois que tu as encore un numéro de plus dans ton répertoire _dit-il en guise de salutation._

- Elle est là pour une semaine, tu t'imagine une hôtesse, je ne vais pas te dire que j'ai déjà eu un aperçu dans les toilettes dans l'avion.

- Merci Dick, mais je ne veux pas savoir allons-y.

- Débride-toi, on dirait un vieillard.

- C'est ça !

Il laissa son ami comblé le vide jusqu'à la villa avec lui pas la peine de chercher un sujet de conversation, son meilleur ami avait de la conversation à en vendre ce qui le faisait souvent sourire. Il arriva à la villa et laissa visiter les pièces tout en restant assis au salon.

- Je vois que tu as fait fort.

- J'ai dit mon nom, le vendeur m'a proposé celui-là et puis je n'avais pas la force à visité plus de villa, j'ai trouvé qu'il ira parfaitement pour un nouveau départ.

- Parfait, demain je demande à Lisa d'envoyer mes affaires par avion.

- Tu vas venir vivre ici ?

- J'ai personne qui m'attends à N-Y, mes parents ça doit faire je ne sais combien de temps je ne les ai pas vu et puis tu as besoin de moi.

- Merci.

- Tu es mon frère et tu n'as que moi maintenant _dit-il d'un ton sérieux que son ami n'a jamais entendu_, alors ne me remercie pas, pas de ça avec moi Logan, on n'en parle plus, on recommence à zéro et c'est pour le mieux, à nous _dit-il en brandissant le poing._

- À nous _répondit Logan en entrechoquant son poing à celui de son ami._

Ils sourirent, on les a souvent prit pour de frères siamois même si il non pas le même sang dans les veines, mais ils sont plus qu'inséparable.

Elle venait de rentré dans son appartement, elle avait appelé son père pour lui parler de l'affaire de Lilly tout en marchant vers son appartement, elle ne le vit pas arrivée, elle ne sentit que la chute…


	4. Chapitre 3

Il la regarda s'effondrer un sourire aux lèvres son patron sera content de l'avoir enfin rattrapé. Il l'administra un sédatif pour qu'elle ne se réveille pas chemin, il regarde un peu partout pour s'assurant que personne ne le voyait kidnapper la jeune femme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il poussa la porte d'une villa en la portant dans ses bras vers le bureau du commanditaire. L'homme leva les yeux vers lui en le voyant posé son fardeau sur le canapé au coin de la pièce.

- La voilà.

L'homme se leva pour aller voir la femme qui a mis sa vie s'en dessous et s'arrêta net en voyant juste les vêtements.

- Imbécile tu t'es trompé !

- Mais…

- Il y a pas de mais ! Idiot CE N'EST PAS LA BONNE FILLE.

- Elle est blonde et jolie comme vous m'avez dit, j'ai…

- Ferme-la crétin ! Ça doit être son ami sort là d'ici avant qu'elle ne se réveille et ne me pose plus de problème que j'en ai déjà !

- Mon…

- Ramène la bonne et tu auras ton argent, aller sort de ma vue.

L'homme reprit son fardeau tout en maudissant ses hommes riches qui se croit tout permit et lui après quatre ans de prison, il doit quémander pour vivre, sa mère se retournerai dans son cercueil s'il le voyait et maintenant que devrait-il faire d'elle.

Il se gara sur le parking de la plage, la posé ici ni vu ni connu non ? La décision est prise, il allait surveillé celle-ci pour avoir l'autre et puis elle n'avait pas vu son visage, et les empreintes, il avait veuillez à la toucher avec des gants. Il la posa sur le sable non loin des escaliers et s'en alla.

Logan tournait en rond dans sa chambre, Dick était là c'était un soulagement, il se sentira moins seul, mais il était encore hanté par cette histoire, il se leva et chaussa ses baskets prit un sweet et short et sorti de la villa.

Dick devait être absent aucune lumière ne filtrait de sa chambre, il l'avait prévenu qu'il allait découvrir la ville dans sa splendeur, il marcha un moment et arriva à la plage, il faisait nuit, mais les lampadaires suffisait à éclairer la rive.

Il retira ses baskets pour sentir la sensation du sable quand il entrait en contact avec sa peau, il soupira et prit une longue bouffé d'air, la mort de ses parents a été le début de toute sa misère, sa mère aimante faisait toujours attention à lui, Lynn Lester Echolls avait la joie de vivre même quand son père décidait de faire ses siennes.

Il avait toujours respecté son père même-ci celui-ci avait une manie de toujours vouloir diriger sa vie, qui sait aujourd'hui il l'aurait dit que Morgan ne le méritait pas et il aurait eu raison, mais il avait toujours aimé le défié alors les choses se serait passé de la même manière.

Il allait s'assoir quand il remarqua quelques choses d'étrange à quelques pas de lui, il se releva et regarda attentivement avant de reconnaitre une silhouette, il courut vers elle et il s'agenouilla puis mit deux doigts sous son nez pour sentir si elle respirait encore.

Il mit ses chaussures dans ses pieds, il avait laissé son téléphone dans sa chambre à cette heure personne ne viendra sur la plage alors il n'avait pas d'autre choix que l'amené avec lui, il la souleva dans ses bras et entreprit d'entrer chez lui.

Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard il poussa la porte de sa villa Dick semble ne pas être encore rentré, il monta ses escaliers et la posa sur son lit avant d'aller chercher son téléphone, il s'arrêta et regarda le téléphone puis la jeune femme allongé sur son lit, que pouvait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas appeler les ambulances, elle semble juste être dans les vapes.

Il descendit chercher un verre d'eau, il resta un moment devant le lit a regardé la jeune femme dormir tranquillement, il entreprit de lui retirer sa veste alla chercher un gant pour lui retirer le sable qui était collé sur sa joue et s'assit près d'elle pour attendre son réveille.

Il ne sut à quel moment il s'était endormi, mais ce fut un cri perçant qui le réveilla, il sursauta et regardera à gauche puis à droite avant de voir la jeune femme qui s'était éloigné de lui avec un regard lointain et méfiant.

Il se leva et fit quelques pas en arrière tout en leva la main pour faire comprendre qu'il n'a aucune intention de lui faire du mal. Veronica serra les draps autour d'elle avant de remarqué qu'elle était encore habillé et que le lieu où elle se trouvait était une villa et non un taudis.

- Ou…Ou…Suis-je _demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque._

- Je vous ai trouvé sur la plage hier soir, vous êtes chez moi.

- Quoi chez vous ? Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je m'appelle Lo…

- Peu importe que je veux entrer chez moi _dit-elle en le coupant._

- Bien sûr je vous appelle un taxi vous n'avez pas l'air en forme.

- Non je vais me débrouillé.

- Je ne veux pas paraitre insistant, mais vous n'avais vraiment pas l'air bien.

- Cela me regarde si je vous dis je vais bien alors je vais bien !

- Comme vous voudrez _dit-il en s'appuyant contre le mur._

Il la regarda prendra sa veste et son sac, elle sortit de la chambre comme si elle avait le diable à ses trousses et lui il sourit pour la première fois depuis le chapitre Morgan.

Elle resta une minute devant la villa et se retourna, il la vit soupiré avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne… Il ne savait pas encore à ce moment-là à quel point elle allait prendre une place importante dans sa vie, ni elle comment il allait être l'élément clé de la sienne, mais cette rencontre avait été commandité par le destin, pourtant leur destiné n'est pas au bout de leur peine.


	5. Chapitre 4

Veronica venait de poussé la porte de son appartement, elle se laissa tomber sur le premier fauteuil qu'elle trouva et prit sa tête entre ses mains et étrangla un sanglot, elle ne comprend rien à ce qui s'était passé, elle avait quitté Lilly, cet homme qui l'a endormi et elle s'était réveillé chez un autre homme, mais que sait-il passer?

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit son téléphone sonné, elle se leva pour aller répondre, elle regarda l'identifiant avant de décroché.

- Bonjour papa.

- Honey tu étais où ? J'ai essayé de te joindre toute la soirée.

- Longue histoire.

- Tout va bien au moins ?

- Oui, que se passe-t-il ?

- Je voulais te dire que je pars en mission, je ne serais pas là pendant deux semaines.

- D'accord, fait attention à toi.

- Comme toujours je t'aime.

- Moi aussi papa.

Elle raccrocha et prit la direction de sa chambre, elle se déshabilla et alla prendre une douche et sortie une heure plus tard, après avoir laissé l'eau chaud se vidé sur elle, elle avait l'esprit un plus clair et si la personne voulait Lilly et qu'il se soit trompé ?

Elle s'habilla, elle avait rendez-vous avec un client pour vendre un de ses portraits, mais elle était encore sonnée, mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement, quelques minutes plus tard, elle poussa la porte de sa galerie, elle entendit qu'on l'appelait, mais elle ne porta pas attention.

- Veronica.

- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Tu n'as pas quelqu'un à mettre entre tes jambes ?

- Écoute au moins ce que j'ai à te dire…

- Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre, va ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre !

- Ve…

- Duncan va-t'en où je te jure que je vais m'énervé !

- Accepte au moins de diner avec moi.

- Plutôt crevé.

- Je t'attendrais.

- Si ça te chante.

Elle lui claqua la porte au nez et alla dans son labo, elle se sentait bien dans sa chambre noire, elle pouvait réfléchir en faisant ce qu'elle aime faire, après la vente de son portrait, elle pourra aller arpenté la rue et faire des photos encore et encore.

Il venait de déposé un dossier sur sa table basse, il se demandait qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire dans cette ville, il pouvait ouvrir une entreprise, mais il n'aime pas faire des affaires, il pouvait encore trouver un poste dans l'administration, mais il n'aime pas la paperasserie, il commence à se dire que c'était une mauvaise idée de s'être installer ici, mais il sourit tout en secouant la tête.

Ce matin, il a revu le soleil depuis cette histoire avec Morgan, il n'avait jamais vu des yeux aussi bleus et ce regard déterminé, il n'e doutait pas du courage de cette jeune femme, mais il ne préférait pas trop s'avancé et se retrouver encore dans une histoire qui le détruira.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermé, il soupira c'était maintenant que son ami arrivait, il se demandait bien où il avait bien pu finir la nuit.

- Hey Dude.

- Salut Dick.

- J'adore déjà cette ville.

- À bon et pourquoi ?

- J'ai rencontré tellement de fille, que je n'ai plus de place sur mon répertoire.

- Dick _réprima son ami en soupirant_, tu devrais arrêter cela tu le sais ?

- Oui, mais pour le moment j'ai juste jeté mon dévolu sur une blonde bien en forme.

Il sourit, lui aussi avait trouvé une blonde comme il le faut, mais il n'était pas prêt à courir après elle, si jamais le destin veut vraiment qu'il aille ensemble, la ville est assez petit pour une coïncidence.

- J'imagine que tu as fini la soirée avec elle ?

- Tu n'as pas idée, elle ne se fatiguait jamais, et…

- Merci épargne moi les détails _le coupa-t-il._

- Que cherches-tu ?

- Je cherche quelque chose à faire, je ne peux pas rester toute la journée à la maison.

- Logan on est riche que veux-tu faire ?

- Dick grandit un peu, je suis seul au monde, mon argent ne suffit pas pour me satisfaire et puis j'ai bien envie de faire quelque chose par moi-même.

- Logan tu me fais peur quand tu parles aussi sérieusement.

- C'est bien ton problème Dick, tu ne penses jamais à demain, juste au moment présent et qui va finir dans ton lit ce soir.

- Lo…

- Laisse tomber !

Son ami souleva les épaules avant de se dirigé vers sa chambre de toute les manières, il ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il veut faire, il a encore le temps d'y réfléchir.

Veronica était débout devant un cliché qu'elle avait agrandit, ce visage lui disait quelque chose, certes il souriait quand elle l'a vu, il ne semblait pas si triste ce qui lui donnait un visage d'ange, elle décida de l'affiché, mais ne mettra pas de prix, celui-là c'était pour sa collection personnelle, bien qu'elle n'en avait pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui

Elle l'accrocha en face de son bureau et s'installa tout en regardant le portrait, elle ne saurait dire si c'est les yeux noisettes qui la met dans tous ses états, mais elle se sentait bien rien qu'en regardant l'homme qui lui faisait face.

L'homme venait de lancer son téléphone contre le mur, elle avait encore passé la nuit avec quelqu'un d'autre et elle avait osé lui dire qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec sa mère, mais pour qui elle se prenait? Il allait la faire payer cet affront et pas qu'une fois.


	6. Chapitre 5

Lilly venait de se réveillé, elle regarda son téléphone quinze appels en absence dix de lui et cinq de Veronica, elle soupira et décida d'appelé son amie.

- Où es-tu demanda _son amie sur la défensive._

- Bonjour à toi aussi et oui j'ai bien dormi merci.

- Lilly je ne suis pas d'humeur !

- Je vois cela et qu'est qui t'a ruiné l'humeur ?

- Déjà j'ai eu un souci hier soir et pour tout couronné la visite de ton frère.

- Ok pour Duncan j'imagine tu l'as viré, mais qu'as-tu eu hier soir ?

- J'imagine que c'est par ta faute !

- Explique-toi !

Veronica avait les yeux rivés sur le portrait, elle ne saurait dire, mais quelque chose l'attirait chez ce jeune homme et cela ne disait rien qui vaille.

- Tu me réponds, oui ?

- Oui après qu'on s'est séparé au restaurant j'ai été attaqué.

- Non tu vas bien ?

- Oui, mais le pire c'est que j'ai entendu un homme dire ce n'est pas elle et un autre répondre elle se ressemble.

- Oh non !

- Oui, Lilly qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je ne peux rien te dire Veronica…

C'est bien ça le problème, tu ne peux rien dire et si cet homme avait décidé de me tuer s'il avait compris que je n'étais pas vraiment assommé, même si j'étais bien sonné ?

Lilly soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit, elle repensait à la nuit dernière, une sortie en ville, une soirée charger en alcool une fin dans une chambre d'hôtel et ce garçon… Ah…

- Lilly ?

- Oui ?

- Laisse tomber, j'ai du boulot.

- Ver…

Veronica raccrocha sans attendre son explication, elle regarda le portrait encore une fois avant de se dirigé vers sa chambre noire.

Logan était assis sur son canapé le regard perdu dans le vide, il repensait à la jeune femme, il aurait aimé connaitre son prénom ou son nom, la revoir une fois, il ne saurait dire, mais quelque chose chez cette jeune femme l'attirait et cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Il soupira avant de se levé pour partir à son rendez-vous avec le journal local après tout ça le fera voir du monde et voir d'autre horizon. Il laissa un mot à son ami avant de se dirigé vers son garage, il devrait changer de voiture trop de souvenir se trouve dans celui-là.

Il venait de téléphoné encore une fois, elle avait laissé sonner son téléphone encore une fois le répondeur cette fois-ci il décida de laissé un message.

Cours autant que tu veux, mais je t'aurais, tu t'es assez moqué de moi ! Tu allais diner avec ta mère, mais tu as fini ta nuit avec un autre homme ! Lilly tu n'aurais pas dû _dit-il la voix cassé_. Je t'ai tout donné et toi que me donnes-tu en échange ? La tromperie ? _Il serra les dents_, je ne vais pas laisser passer cela encore longtemps sache le !

Lilly venait de lâché son téléphone par terre, elle tremblait, elle aurait dû écouter Veronica, mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Elle adore sa liberté qui aurait pu penser qu'il était aussi possessif et qu'il n'aurait pas compris qu'il était juste un de plus ?

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, Veronica était en colère contre elle, par sa faute il l'a attaqué, mais qui pourrait l'aidé d'autre qu'elle ?

Logan venait de se garé devant le bureau du journal local, cette ville n'a qu'un seul journal ça change de New-York et ses dix milles journaux et chroniqueurs. Il poussa la porte donna le nom de son rendez-vous, on l'indiqua une porte qu'il suivit.

Une jeune femme blonde l'attendait, elle ne semblait pas si vieille, elle devrait avoir le même âge que lui ou un an de plus à tout cassé.

- Mr Echolls ?

- Oui, bonjour.

- Assied-vous je vous en prie, je suis mademoiselle Lee, je suis nouvelle à ce poste, je reprends le flambeau familiale, mon père est le propriétaire du journal, ma mère était la directrice.

- Ok je vois.

- Bon assez parlé de moi, je vois que vous voulez la place de journaliste de terrain, avez-vous de l'expérience ?

- À vrai dire non, j'ai une maitrise en psychologie et management, mais j'ai une taise en journalisme je l'ai passé en deuxième année de fac.

Et bien c'est rempli tout ça, bon je vais te donner une chance de prouvé ce que vous valez il y a bientôt une exposition dans la galerie d'une photographe réputé pour notre ville, Veronica Mars, je vous invite de m'accompagner à son exposition, je vous laisserais interviewer les invités pour leur avis puis la photographe elle-même et delà on verra ce que vous valez. Ça vous va ?

- Bien sûr.

- Je vous envoie l'invitation chez vous, on se verra à ce moment-là, pour ce travail vous pourrez le faire de chez vous et m'envoyer par mail vous contre rendu en temps et en heure.

- C'est parfait.

- Et bien à la prochaine Mr Echolls.

Logan serra la main de la jeune femme avait de s'en allé, et bien lui qui pensait qu'il aurait du mal tout compte fait cette ville est très simple et lui réserve pas mal de surprise, il avait hâte de prouvé ce qu'il valait.

Le destin venait de joué l'ultime carte pour cette histoire, les dés sont jeté, il ne reste plus qu'à regarder comment la partie va se joué et tout cela arrivera plus vite que vous ne le pensez.


	7. Chapitre 6

Veronica était assise à son bureau quand Lilly arriva, son amie semblait agité, elle croisa les bras et plia les jambes en posant son appareil près d'elle.

- Lilly.

Son amie qui avait les mêmes couleurs de cheveux qu'elle, elle était plus haute qu'elle, malgré les deux ans qui les séparait cela n'avait jamais gêné leur amitié.

- Lilly _répéta la jeune femme._

- Oui, désolé j'étais ailleurs _dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur la chaise en face de son amie._

- C'est ce que je vois que viens-tu faire ici ?

- Je viens pour parler du vernissage

- Tu ne veux pas laisser tomber ?

- Non et puis je viens de sortir de l'imprimerie, tes invitations seront envoyé dès demain.

La jeune femme soupira, Lilly s'était auto proclamé son agent dès l'ouverture de la galerie. Elle leva les yeux pour regarder le tableau avant de secouer la tête.

- Lilly on doit parler.

- Veronica je sais ce que tu veux, mais je ne peux vraiment rien te dire.

- Oui mais dans tout ça je me fais attaquer par ta faute ! Je voudrais bien avoir une bonne raison de ne pas arrêter notre amitié ? Je veux bien t'aider, mais je ne veux pas récolté les pots cassé.

- Veronica…

- Non ! _la coupa-t-elle._ Plus de ça avec moi. Je t'ai couvert pendant tous ses années, j'ai répondu à tes appels à ta place, j'ai du même te sauvé d'une femme mariée dont tu as brisé le mariage. Je ne te jure pas, tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, mais tant qu'elle ne met pas la mienne en danger.

Elle savait que son amie avait raison, mais comment lui dire ce qui se passe sans la mettre vraiment en danger cette fois ? Elle se leva et lui déposa un exemplaire de l'invitation.

- Rendez-vous dans deux jours, je dois aller à L.A, mais je serais de retour à temps pour l'exposition.

- Lilly…

- Désolé Veronica _dit-elle avant de sortir de la galerie._

C'est dernier temps son ami passait son temps à L.A sans savoir pourquoi, il y a moins d'un an de cela, elle était parti faire un break l'avait-elle dit et depuis, elle partait au moins trois jours par semaine.

Elle soupira et entrepris de nettoyer son appareil avant d'aller faire un tour sur la plage pour faire des photos des belles vagues californienne.

Logan posa ses clés sur sa table basse avant de s'assoir sur son fauteuil, son ami arriva les cheveux en pétard, et le regard vitreux.

- C'est toujours dure de se réveillé avec la gueule de bois.

- Pourtant je pensais avoir dessoulé.

- Mouais.

- Tu étais sorti ?

- Oui j'ai été à un entretien.

- Et ça à donner quoi ? _demanda le jeune blond._

- Je suis à l'essai, je pourrais le faire de chez moi ce qui est pas plus mal.

- Hum.

Il regarda son ami se dirigé vers sa cuisine, il entendit la cafetière s'enclenché ça devait être la seule chose qu'il savait faire. Il se laissa enfoncer dans le cousin moelleux et soupira.

Son ami arrive avec deux tasses de café, il avait arrêté le café, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'en boire de temps en temps.

- Donc tu veux vraiment travailler ?_lui demanda son ami._

- Oui Dick, je ne vais pas passer ma vie à ne rien faire.

- Je sais bien, mais…

- On a déjà eu cette discutions alors il est clos.

- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller surfer.

- Je n'ai pas envie.

- Tu deviens vraiment ennuyant tu sais ça ?

Il leva les épaules et lui sourit, il se disait qu'il risquait bien de ce plaire dans cette ville.

Une jeune femme poussa la porte d'une villa dans un quartier huppé de la ville de L.A, elle regarda une dernière fois derrière elle pour être sûr qu'elle n'avait pas été suivit. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et monta les escaliers aussi vite que possible.

Une femme était assise sur une chaise à bascule, elle leva la tête quand elle la vit, elle lui sourit et se leva, et lui déposa le petit être avec des cheveux blond et les yeux vert, elle soupira, l'enfant avait les traits de son père.

Elle serra l'enfant contre elle, elle devait la protégé de tous les dangers même-ci cela voulait dire la caché et la voir que douze jours par mois, parce que ses absences seront trop suspect. Elle ne regrettait pas son choix de l'avoir gardé quand elle avait su qu'elle portait la vie et malgré le fait de savoir qui était son père elle avait décidé qu'elle vivra, qu'elle bonheur ça avait été de la mettre au monde, elle avait dû mentir à tout le monde qu'elle avait besoin d'espace, qu'un peu d'air la ferait du bien.

Maintenant elle ne savait plus quoi faire de cette situation, elle se sentait dépasser, elle voulait dire au monde entier qu'elle avait une petite merveille, mais comment le faire en sachant qui était son géniteur ?

Elle prit la place de la nourrice sur la chaise basculante et berça celle pour qui elle était prête à donner sa vie.


	8. Chapitre 7

Elle laissa des larmes coulées couler le long de ses joues tout en chantant une berceuse à son trésor, elle ferma les yeux et repensa au moment où elle avait su qu'elle était enceinte.

Flash-Back

- Mademoiselle vous êtes enceinte _lui avait-dit le médecin._

Elle regarda l'écran où la femme lui montrait ce qu'elle avait dans l'utérus, elle avait le cœur qui battait à toute vitesse, qu'allait-elle faire ? Et de plus comment pourrait-elle lui dire qu'il allait être père sachant qu'elle l'avait mainte fois dit qu'elle prenait la pilule parce qu'elle ne voulait s'engagez avec lui !

- Vous avez une semaine pour vous décider, vous allez atteindre la date limite sous peu.

- Je le garde _avait-elle répondu avec assurance._

Oui elle allait le gardé et ferait en sorte que personne ne le sache.

Fin Flash-Back

Elle serra sa fille dans ses bras tout en se disant encore quelques mois et elle trouvera la solution à tout cela, après tout il ne pourra pas la persécuter encore longtemps, il finira par s'en lasser. C'était ce qu'elle pensait, mais elle n'avait pas la certitude et n'avait que l'espoir.

Veronica venait de rentrer chez elle, elle écouta son répondeur, son père lui disait qu'il ne serait pas rentré pour son vernissage, mais l'offrirait un diner pour se faire pardonner, elle fit un sourire en coin c'était tout lui se faire pardonner avec un diner.

Le second message était le journal locale l'informant qu'ils seront là pour l'interview, elle soupira, elle avait une sainte horreur de parler à des journalistes pour tout dire elle n'aimait pas parler. Elle alla se servir un verre de vin et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain où elle fit couler un bain.

Le lendemain matin Logan ouvrit son courrier et trouva l'invitation, il passa le doigt sur le nom et sourit, il se dit qu'il devra faire en sorte d'avoir ce travail pour une fois il pouvait être au milieu de l'action autant en profité. Il était dans sa chambre quand son téléphone sonna.

- Logan Echolls ?

- Bonjour c'est Mademoiselle Lee, avez-vous reçu votre invitation ?

- Oui je l'ai encore en main.

- Parfait, l'artiste vous attends, j'ai un imprévu de dernière minute je dois me rendre à New-York au plus vite, mais passer à l'agence prendre votre carte provisoire qui sera à l'accueil.

- Ok je viendrais la chercher en début d'après-midi.

- Gardez en tête que Mademoiselle Mars a du mal à s'ouvrir alors éviter les questions discret rester concentrer sur son travail et si elle parle d'elle-même d'autre chose vous pouvez engagé la conversation.

- Merci de vos conseils.

- Pour tout vous dire, je pense vous donnez le travail, mais je voudrais quand même voir ce que vous pouvez faire.

- Merci de votre confiance.

- Au revoir Monsieur Echolls.

Il raccrocha avec un petit sourire, il aimait vraiment cette ville tout le monde faisait confiance à tout le monde et ne jugeais qu'en conséquence.

Veronica avait pris sa journée elle avait une grande soirée demain alors elle avait besoin de calme et d'être elle-même pour se préparé à la foule. Elle était dans son atelier, elle venait de développer quelque photo avant de qu'elle ne remarque quelque chose de bizarre sur une photo qu'elle avait pris quelques jours en compagnie de Lilly.

Elle fit un agrandi avant de soupira, qu'est-ce que Duncan faisait à les surveillés de la sorte ? Elle avait plus qu'assez de l'avoir dans les pieds ça l'apprendra de vouloir combler sa solitude avec le premier venu.

Elle passa son après-midi dans sa chambre de noir à développer ses pellicules en retard, elle avait eu son premier appareil photo à l'âge de douze ans, elle s'en rappelait encore de la joie immense qu'elle avait ressenti, mais cela avait couté le couple de ses parents, elle avait photographié sa mère avec le voisin et son père avait demandé le divorce et avait obtenu sa garde.

Elle ne croyait plus au mariage depuis ce jour, elle ne faisait pas confiance et ne s'attachait à personne c'était pour cela tous ses petits-amis finissait par la quitter, mais aucun n'avait su toucher son cœur, qui sait un jour elle pourra se laisser aller à l'amour… ?

Elle regarda sa petite fille une dernière fois avant de fermer la porte de sa chambre derrière elle, elle avait mal de la laisser, deux jours c'est peu…Mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement, du courage et de la patience c'est ce dont elle avait le plus besoin et une fois débarrassé de lui, elle sera avec elle chez elle, à Neptune.

Il était assis dans son bureau téléphone à l'oreille il sera les dents en espérant de ne pas tomber sur le répondeur et soupira quand elle répondit.

- Où es-tu ?

- En quoi ça te regarde ?

- Lilly ne joue pas à la plus maligne que moi ! Où es-tu ?

- À L.A.

- Que fais-tu là-bas ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Des achats, je n'avais pas le temps d'aller à New-York !

- Tu rentres quand ?

- Demain matin _dit-elle en serrant les dents._

- On se voit à ton retour ?

- Oui après le vernissage de Veronica.

- Parfait.

Il raccrocha avant de regarder le portrait qu'il avait fait faire d'elle, il l'aimait ça frôlait l'obsession, mais c'était elle qui était venu vers lui et depuis ce jour il était tombé amoureux et il tuera tout ce qui osera se mettre à travers son chemin.


	9. Chapitre 8

Veronica se leva en entendant quelqu'un qui s'acharnait contre sa porte, elle soupira avant d'aller ouvrir, sa meilleure amie entra comme une tornade les bras charger de paquet.

- Lilly…

- On ne parle pas, c'est moi qui commande aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas le temps pour tes jérémiades, je dois aller à la galerie alors je vais te donner tes vêtements pour ce soir avant que je n'oublie.

- Je peux m'habillé seule.

- Oui et tu risques de mettre quoi ?

- He…

- Oui c'est bien ce que je pensais, alors tient, moi j'ai à faire et ne soit pas en retard.

- Je ne risque pas d'oublié _marmonna Veronica._

Sa meilleure amie s'en alla, la laissant seule avec plusieurs boite, vêtement, chaussure, la totale, elle ouvrit le premier et tomba sur une robe noir mi long avec un sacré dos nu, elle soupira avant de voir les chaussures qui l'accompagnait, elle serra les dents, Lilly allait le lui payé.

Lilly arriva à la galerie et commença à donner des ordres au personne qu'elle avait engagé pour la décoration, le traiteur arriverait une heure avant l'ouverture, elle se tuait à la tâche pour ne pas penser à lui… Mais il la tourmentait, elle avait rejeté son quinzième appel avant que son frère n'arrive.

- Duncan _dit-elle en croisant les bras._

- Salut sœurette.

- Que viens-tu faire ?

- Je venais voir Veronica.

- Laisse tomber veux-tu ? Elle ne t'aime pas, ou plus j'en sais avec Veronica ce n'ai jamais clair et puis tu as déconné tu la connais assez pour savoir c'est perdu d'avance.

- Mais moi je l'aime.

- Fallait y pensé avant de mettre Sinclair dans ton lit.

Il baissa la tête, Lilly mit une main sur son épaule et le poussa vers la sortie avant de claqué la porte à son nez, elle n'allait pas le plaindre, elle avait déjà assez à faire. La journée passa vite, Lilly était exténué, mais contente de son travail, elle entra chez elle pour se changer, elle tomba sur une dizaine de bouquet de fleurs, elle serra les dents et passa outre.

Logan se regardait dans son miroir, il portait un costume blanc avec une cravate noire, il ne sait pas pourquoi il voulait être à son avantage, mais il avait cette petite voix qui lui disait de faire de son mieux, il se regarda une dernière fois avant de sortir de chez lui.

Veronica passa la porte de la galerie une quinzaine de minute avant le lancement, il avait déjà une queue devant la porte, tout le monde la regardait, elle était plus qu'élégante, la robe épousait à merveille ses formes, elle rougissait encore en pensant à la fente du côté gauche de sa robe qui relevait sa jambe épilé.

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa galerie et vit le décor, pour ça Lilly était la meilleure, elle était contente de l'avoir comme meilleure amie même-ci elle pouvait être invivable par moment.

- Et voilà la vedette.

Lilly portait une robe mauve plus vulgaire que la sienne, mais c'était Lilly, tout lui allait, elle avait un large sourire avant de la serré dans ses bras.

- Merci.

- Je savais que tu me dirais merci malgré l'envie que tu as de me tuer.

- J'y pense encore, mais pour l'heure merci.

- De rien, allons ouvrir à tes fans.

Veronica avala sa salive avant de survire son amie pour aller ouvrir les portes, chose faite, elle se mêla à la foule, elle essayait de faire de son mieux, mais elle avait du mal…

Logan entra dans la galerie, il avait du monde, l'artiste locale avait du succès, il serra la main à un collègue qu'il reconnut et alla faire le tour de la salle, il s'arrêta devant un portrait au bout de quelque tour, il le fixa un bon moment avant de comprendre que c'était lui… Mais que faisait-il ici ?

Il sentit une main sur son épaule, il sursauta avant de se retourné lentement et tomba vers la jeune femme qu'il avait sauvé… Il la regarda de haut en bas, ce qu'il vit le plu énormément, tous les fibres de son corps s'enthousiasmait.

- Vous _dit Veronica en le regardant de haut en bas, elle rougit légèrement, en ce comprenant pourquoi il regardait le portrait autant._

- Qui est l'artiste qui m'a pris en photo ?

- Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à vos photographier ce n'était pas voulu s'était à la plage.

- Donc c'est vous Veronica Mars ?

- Oui _dit-elle avec une petite voix._

- Il était temps que je sache le prénom de la femme que j'avais sauvé, mais moi c'est Logan Echolls.

- Oh, journaliste.

- Temporaire, mais oui c'est moi.

Veronica regarda le portrait, elle l'avait affiché, mais avait marqué qu'il n'était pas à vendre ce qui avait sauté aux yeux de Logan.

- Quelqu'un l'a déjà acheté ?

- Non il est pour…ma…collection…privé…

- Oh _fit Logan avec un sourire en coin._

Un jeune homme regardait la scène les poings serrés, Veronica ne l'avait jamais souri de la sorte, qui était cet homme ? Et que voulait-il à la fille qu'il aime ?

Logan offrit son bras à Veronica pour une visite guidé de ses portraits, il en profiterait pour faire un peu plus connaissance avec la jeune femme tout en restant professionnel.


	10. Chapitre 9

Veronica se surpris à sourire ou à rire au moindre parole de Logan, elle le trouvait charmant, il avait un quelque chose qu'il dégageait, elle ne saurait dire si c'est du charisme ou c'est naturel, mais elle aimait ce qu'elle voyait ou ressentait à sa présence.

Logan qui était focalisé sur la jeune femme qui était à ses côtés depuis un moment, ne peut s'empêché de la dévoré du regard tout en restant discret, après tout il était là pour son travail, mais la revoir c'était plus qu'un rêve.

- Je me demandais si ce n'est pas trop prétentieux de ma part de t'inviter à diner un soir.

- Un diner professionnel ou privé ? _demanda-t-elle._

- Que préfères-tu ?

- Je ne serais pas contre le privé.

- Alors il nous faudra nous revoir pour celui du professionnel, sachant que j'ai un temps assez court pour mon article.

- Et bien on se retrouve pour le café du matin pour le professionnel et le soir pour le privé.

- Tu es toujours du style à tout planifié ?

- C'est une qualité que j'aimais chez elle, _retentit une voix derrière eux._

Veronica ferma les yeux en soupirant, il fallait qu'il arrive toujours au mauvais moment… Logan leva un sourcil et se retourna vers celui qui venait de les interrompre de la sorte au premier coup d'œil il ne l'aimait pas.

- Et j'ai honneur à qui _demanda-t-il._

- À l'ex de la merveilleuse artiste.

- Duncan ce n'est pas le moment.

- Ce n'est jamais le bon moment avec toi _dit-il avec amertume._

- Bon je vous laisse _dit Logan._

- Non tu peux rester, j'ai rien à cacher et puis on a rien à ce dire.

- Ve…

- Non Duncan, c'est fini et par ta faute alors laisse-moi.

Elle fit un signe à Lilly, celle-ci soupira avant de se dirigé vers eux une coupe de champagne à la main, elle vit la main de Veronica dans celle de Logan, elle afficha un large sourire.

- Duncan _dit-elle simplement arrivé près d'eux._

- Lilly _soupira l'intéressé._

- Allons voir si on ne peut pas te trouvé quelque chose à mettre sous les dents _dit-elle en l'entrainant avec elle._

Veronica remercia sa meilleure amie par un faible sourire avant de se retourné vers Logan, celui-ci avait le regard posé sur leur main jointe, Veronica rougie avant de retiré la sienne.

- Je… Ce…

- Qu'as-tu ?

- Non rien _dit-elle en baissant la tête._

Il fit un sourire en coin avant de la faire relever la tête avec un doigt sous son menton, il plongea son regard noisette de celle de la jeune femme et lui caressa la joue de son autre main.

- Demain matin pour le café et le soir pour notre diné, on procède comment ? Tu me laisse ton adresse ? Ou on se retrouve directement au restaurant ?

- On se donne rendez-vous au café sur la plage et à la fin de ton interview tu auras mon adresse.

- Une vraie femme d'affaire _dit-il en souriant._

Elle lui rendit son sourire, avant de s'éloigné pour aller rejoindre ses invités, la suite de la soirée ce passa de la sorte, Logan resta dans son coin à la regardé évoluer parmi ses fans, elle vendit pas mal de ses photographies, il s'en alla sans le lui avoir dit, mais il avait l'impression qu'elle le lui fera comprendre son impolitesse le lendemain et peut-être c'est pour cela qu'il s'est permis de le faire.

Veronica rentra chez elle exténué, mais elle sourit en retirant ses paires d'escarpins, elle avait au moins eu une bonne chose ce soir-là, mais elle s'arrêta net en voyant une personne devant elle. Elle soupira avant de grincer des dents.

- Comment es-tu entré ?

- Il n'y a pas besoin de grand-chose pour entrer chez toi.

- Duncan tu n'es pas toi-même, j'ai bien l'impression que tu as abusé du champagne.

- Non je ne serais jamais moi-même si tu ne me pardonne pas.

- Ok je te pardonne maintenant rentre chez toi _fit-elle en soupirant._

- Pas comme ça, je veux que tu reviennes dans ma vie.

- Non là c'est hors de question ! Tu m'as trahie !

- Tu ne veux jamais ce que je te propose…

- Et c'est en couchant avec Madison que tu crois que je vais accepter ce que tu as me proposé _dit-elle en le coupa d'une voix sèche._

Il s'approcha d'elle à une vitesse qu'elle fit un pas en arrière, mais il l'attrapa par le bras et l'embrassa par force, elle essaya de le repoussé de toute sa volonté, mais s'y arriva pas, elle lui donna un coup pied, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter sa colère, alors il al gifla d'une telle force qu'elle tomba en arrière, il s'approcha d'elle, les poings serrés et donna un coup, puis deux jusqu'elle perdit connaissance…


	11. Chapitre 10

La nuit fut longue très longue pour tous les habitant de Neptune, l'un rêvait de sa rencontre du lendemain, une autre était perdu dans le néant et une autre tremblait de rage contenu en arrivant chez elle.

Elle l'avait promis de passé le voir, il n'avait pas attendu et s'était invité lui-même, si elle osait lui dire quelque chose, elle avait peur qu'il le prenne mal et devienne ce psychopathe qu'il semblait être, elle afficha un large sourire et alla à sa rencontre.

- Bonsoir.

- Tu m'as manqué _dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras._

- Toi aussi _mentit-elle._

Il l'embrassa, elle devait se faire violence pour ne pas vomir, il l'entraina dans sa chambre, elle le laissa faire, elle devait le faire pour son bien et celui de sa perle, mais dès qu'il s'en dormir elle alla prendre une douche et pleura sous les jets d'eau.

Le lendemain matin, il promit de la revoir dans la soirée si elle le voulait, elle lui dit qu'elle devait aller voir sa meilleure amie et le téléphonera, comme il avait passé une bonne soirée, il ne souleva pas.

Veronica ouvrit un œil, elle n'arrivait pas à bouger, elle était étendu par terre, elle avait mal au ventre, au visage, elle fit un effort pour lever son bras et fit tomber son sac et composa le numéro d'une personne, une dizaine de minute plus tard il ouvrit la porte avec son jeu de clé et laissa échappé un cri.

- Veronica

- Ai… Aide… Moi… S'il… Te… Plait.

- Ne dit rien, j'appelle une ambulance.

- Non.

- Soit raisonnable Veronica !

- Non… Wallace… Aide…

- C'est bon j'ai compris.

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle, il ne savait pas comment faire pour la soulevé, il essaya doucement, elle gémit dans ses bras ce qui lui fit serrer les dents, il alla la posé sur son lit, elle pleurait en silence, il alla chercher une bassine d'eau froide, des compresses, la trousse de premier secoure et s'installa à ses côtés pour la soigné.

- Qui-t-a fait ça ?

- Dun…

- Le salopard, si je le…

- Non !

- Tu as vraiment du te prendre un sérieux coup sur la tête pour ne pas vouloir que je lui règle son compte.

Elle ferma les yeux, elle allait réfléchir à cela plus tard, pour l'heure, elle ne pouvait rien faire juste se coucher et guérir et surtout évité Lilly pendant un moment, quelques heures plus tard, elle était allongé sur son lit le regard rivé sur son plafond.

Logan regardait sa monte, elle avait deux heures de retard, il soupira, elle devait soit avoir oublié soit être pris, il passerait à sa galerie en début d'après-midi pour lui rappeler le lapin qu'elle l'a mis.

L'après-midi même, il arriva devant la galerie, il le vit fermer, il n'aimait pas ça, il avait un très mauvais pressentiment, il aurait dû insister sur le fait qu'elle lui donne son adresse, mais il n'allait pas abandonner aussi vite.

Il passa un coup de téléphone, il du usé de son charme pour l'avoir son adresse, il soupira en se rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas loin du café de la plage, il conduit quelques minutes et se gara sur le parking de la résidence, il espérait qu'il n'allait pas s'imposé, il voulait juste savoir si elle allait bien et après il irait chez lui.

Il monta les quelques marche, chercha le numéro de l'appartement et s'arrêta devant sa porte, il hésitait maintenant, mais il frappa quand même. Veronica pesta, elle ne pouvait pas se levé, elle avait mal aux côtes, mais elle se dit qu'elle devait y aller, elle serra les dents et traina des pieds et ouvrit…

Logan ouvrit grand les yeux, Veronica fut surprise, tous les deux ne sut que dire, elle se poussa et le laissa entrer, il comprit cinq secondes plus tard qu'elle voulait qu'elle entre, elle ferma la porte après lui et alla se couché sur son canapé, Logan resta debout toujours sans voix.

- Dé…so…lé _arriva-t-elle à articulé._

Entendre sa voix si faible le fit bouger, il se mit à genoux près d'elle et regarda son visage tuméfié, ses lèvres gonflés et fendu, il devina sous son débardeur les bleus qu'elle devait abordait.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais au lieu d'être à l'hôpital ?

- Je…ne…

- Veux rien savoir, tu iras et dira à la police qui t'es arrivé _dit-il d'une voix dure._

Veronica essaya de secoué la tête, mais Logan le prit dans ses bras avec délicatesse et sortit de l'appartement sans oublié de fermer la porte derrière eux, il allait faire passer un sale quart d'heure à celui qui avait osé poser sa main sur elle et défiguré un aussi beau visage, il ne s'appellerait pas Logan Echolls si il le fracassait pas en retour.

Un homme dans une voiture les regardait s'en aller, il serra les poings, il avait osé culpabiliser hors, elle n'avait rien à faire de lui, il n'avait fait que commencé à la faire payer pour son chagrin à chaque coup, elle le ressentira comme lui il se sent en ce moment, c'était sa promesse…


	12. Chapitre 11

Veronica passait une batterie de tests, scan, prise de sang, et plein d'autre chose qui la faisait grincé des dents, elle pestait, elle détestait cette endroit, ce lieu qui lui rappelait que père avait rendu son dernier souffle, elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer, mais comment faire ?

Logan faisait les cent pas dans le couloir, il ne voulait pas s'imposer mais tout son être voulait lui rendre justice, après quelques minutes une des infirmières le permis d'entrer dans la chambre de Veronica.

Il la trouva, les yeux mouillé et les joues rouges, il prit place près d'elle et glissa l'une de ses mains dans l'une des siennes.

- Je voudrais bien être désolé de t'avoir ramené à l'hôpital sans ton accord, mais je préfère te savoir en bonne santé que plutôt mourante.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu ne me connais pas, je ne t'en veux pas, je déteste l'hôpital.

- Moi aussi _dit-il d'une petite voix._

Elle le regarda pour la première fois réellement, il avait le regard hanté, elle crut ce voir en plus renfermer, elle avala sa salive et serra sa main un peu plus.

- Quand j'irais mieux on aura ce petit déjeuné ensemble.

- Ne pense pas à ça.

- Je ne parle pas pour ton article, mais toi et moi…

Il la regarda et sourit… Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, lui promettre que plus jamais une chose comme cela ne lui arrivera, lui promettre monde et merveille, mais il se sentit troublé pour quel raison il pensait à ce genre de chose ?

- Tu as refusé de parler à la police pourquoi ? _lui demanda-t-il._

Veronica tourna la tête, Logan soupira et lâcha sa main avant de se lever ce qui la fit tourner la tête dans sa direction.

- C'est ta vie, je ne peux pas te dire quoi faire, mais soit raisonnable, tu te fais agressé et tu ne veux rien faire ?

- Oui tu as raison c'est ma vie _fit-elle agressive_, je n'ai pas à me justifier.

- Bien _dit-il en tournant le dos._

Veronica se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas le retenir, elle savait qu'elle allait le regretter, mais elle ne pouvait le laisser franchir cette ligne. Logan s'arrêta la main sur la poigner sur la porte.

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu te connaitre, d'ailleurs j'ai des réactions que je refuse identifié quand il s'agit de ta personne. Je veux juste que tu fasses les choses pour ton bien, j'attends rien en retour, je serais vraiment sans cœur si je te disais que si cela t'arrivait encore une fois que je t'avais prévenu n'est-ce pas ?

Il prit une grande inspiration, il se battait contre lui-même, mais il n'avait pas le choix que de la faire réfléchir devant son silence.

- La vie ne sourit pas à tout le monde Veronica, j'ai perdu mes parents il y a quatre ans, la mort de mon père m'a laissé de marbre, mais ma mère était tout ce que j'ai toujours eu de mieux dans ma vie, alors le silence je sais ce que c'est ! Loin de moi de te donner matière de réflexion, bonne chance pour la suite.

Il sorti de la chambre sans se retourner jusqu'à sa voiture où il ouvrit sa portière comme un automate, il démarra et rentra chez lui, pendant ce temps Veronica soupira, elle ne savait que dire ou que faire…

Il venait de refermer la porte de sa chambre ou plutôt la claquer, il serra les poings, mais pourquoi cela le faisait aussi mal les mots qu'il lui avait dit ? Pourquoi il avait l'impression qu'on lui comprimait le cœur ? Il avait déjà largement souffert, il refusait que cela arrive encore une fois… La porte de sa chambre toqua, il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

- Oui Dick ?

Ce dernier entra dans la chambre avec l'intention de dire quelque chose à son ami, mais referma la bouche en voyant son expression.

- Logan ?

- Quoi _dit-il agressif._

- Qui est-elle ?

- Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles !

- Je crois que tu sais très bien de qui je parle ! Sinon tu ne serais pas dans cette état, on vient à peine d'arriver ici ne me dit pas…

- On ne va nulle part, je ne vais pas passer ma vie à fuir non plus !

- Donc il y a bien quelqu'un ?

- Non…Oui… Peu importe, que veux-tu ?

- Logan tu sais que quand tu es dans cet état, je ne me sens pas bien alors…

- Dick ça va déstresse.

Dick le regarda dans les yeux et soupira, il n'aura pas le dernier mot, c'est souvent le cas avec Logan Echolls, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de faire ce qu'il lui demandait.

- Je voulais savoir si ça te dit de sortir ce soir.

Logan s'apprêtait à refuser, mais pourquoi le ferait-il ?

- Ok si ça te dit.

- Tu es sur ?

- Faut savoir ce que tu veux à la fin !

- Ok, ok on ira dans cette boite très populaire, je pense que tu pourras trouver une…

- Non merci, je sors pour changer d'air, nul envie d'ouvrir mon lit pour qui que ce soit.

Dick souleva les épaules et fit un sourire avant de sortir de la chambre. Logan se laissa tomber sur son lit en se prenant la tête entre les mains, la vie dans cette ville allait le rendre fou c'en était certain.


	13. Chapitre 12

Veronica se tenait les côtes pour remonter les marches de chez elle, elle dut faire des pieds et des poings. Elle mit plus de cinq minutes pour franchir la porte de chez elle à sa chambre. Elle grimaça pendant le temps qu'elle retirait ses vêtements, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit pendant que son téléphone sonna.

- Oui _dit-elle le souffle court._

- Veronica j'ai essayé de t'appeler hier soir…

- Désolé, j'étais fatigué, mais je vais mieux.

- Je peux passer…

- Non je dois voir Wallace et j'ai des photos à développer, mais je pense qu'on pourra se voir dans quelques jours.

- Veronica ?

- Oui Lilly ?

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien…

- Je sais que tu me mens, mais je vais te laisser quelque jours après je vais venir te voir.

- Lilly… Non…

- Veronica pas de ça avec moi _dit-elle avant de raccroché._

Veronica soupira, elle ne voulait pas que Lilly sache ce que son frère lui avait fait, mais pouvait-elle lui mentir ? Lilly débarquera ici qu'elle le veule ou non. Elle prit sommeil sans s'en rendre compte.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut en entendant sa porte toqué, elle mit un pied par terre puis le suivant avant de se levé en grinçant des dents. Duncan ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Elle alla ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec Duncan… Elle allait refermer la porte quand il mit un pied pour lui empêcher.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici _dis-je en serrant les dents._

- Veronica écoute moi…

- Non je t'ai déjà assez écouté.

- Je suis venu m'excusé.

- J'en ne veux pas. Tu ne manques pas de culot je dois dire.

Elle fit un pas en arrière, elle sera les mains et sentit qu'elle avait son portable à la main. Elle chercha un numéro quand elle le senti vibrer, elle répondit à la hâte.

- Veronica écoute moi…

- Non sort de chez moi _dit-elle avec force à Duncan._

- Tu sais que je t'aime, mais tu me fais souffrir.

- Non mais je rêve ! Tu viens chez moi, me bat et tu dis m'aimé ?

Elle espérait que ça soit Wallace et qu'il était en chemin, elle dut faire son possible, pour ne pas trembler, elle avait mal dans tous les sens du terme.

- Veronica !

Elle entendit une voix, elle ne sut pourquoi son cœur se mit à battre, elle le vit avancé a grande foulé, les poings serré, si elle pouvait elle serait allée l'arrêté.

Logan était en voiture, il devait aller rejoindre Dick dans le bar de la ville, mais il voulait avoir de ses nouvelles et il fut surpris d'entre la voix d'un homme et celle de Veronica qui tremblait légèrement à ses oreilles.

Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de fermer la porte de sa voiture qu'il avait gravit les marches de son immeuble et le vit. Celui qui avait posé ses mains sur la femme… Il serra les poings et lui balança à son visage, il le vit faire plusieurs pas en arrière.

Il l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et lui en donna encore un coup de poing.

- Comment ose-tu revenir ici après ce que tu l'as fait ?

- Logan _supplia Veronica_, il n'en faut pas la peine.

- Il ne devait pas levé ses mains sur toi, c'est un lâche.

- Et toi pour qui tu te prends _souligna Duncan._

- Je suis un homme qui n'aime pas les hommes qui lève leur main sur les femmes !

- Logan…

- Veronica rentre t'assoir, j'ai deux mots à dire à ton « ami ».

- Ce n'est pas mon ami…

- Rentre _dit Logan en le fusilla du regard._

Il attendit que Veronica ne soit plus dans son champ de vision avant de séré le col de son ennemi.

- Alors c'est toi celui qui nous a interrompus au vernissage ? Quel est ton nom ?

- De quoi je me mêle ? _répliqua Duncan._

- Voilà ce qui va se passé Mr le lâche. Je ne te connais pas, et tu ne me connais pas, mais sache que où sera Veronica je serais là.

- Alors tu le regretteras.

- Par d'ici avant que je change d'avis _dit Logan en le lâchant_. Elle n'a pas porté plainte, mais je n'aurais pas autant de scrupule si je te vois encore l'approché.

Duncan fit un pas vers la porte de Veronica, mais Logan lui bloqua le chemin. Il le suivit du regard avant de rentrer dans l'appartement de Veronica. Celle-ci était assise sur le canapé les bras autour de ses genoux qui était remonté à son menton.

Il prit place près d'elle sans la touché. Il ferma les yeux, il revit son père entrain de maltraité sa mère… Il soupira avant de se révélé.

- Logan…

Il se figea, le timbre de sa voix montrait à quel point elle est vulnérable… Il se retourna légèrement et fit qu'elle lui tendit une main.

- Oui ?

- Tu veux bien resté avec moi un moment ?

- Je vais juste te chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine et te préparé quelque chose à manger si cela te dit. Sache que c'est sans arrière penser.

- Je te fais con… D'accord _dit-elle au lieu de dire que qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire._

Logan s'éloigna, vers la cuisine, il pouvait l'avoir à l'œil. C'était un appartement petit, mais modeste. Il sentait son regard dans son dos, il espérait que le temps guérira ses blessures, sans qu'elle sombre comme sa mère l'a fait…

Veronica ne savait pas encore pourquoi elle l'avait demandé de resté, mais elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même, qu'elle ne pourra pas se mentir au si longtemps au sujet de Logan…


	14. Chapitre 13

Veronica regardait Logan se mouvoir dans sa cuisine, elle soupira, elle n'aurait pas dû lui demandé de rester, mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Après tout maintenant il savait qui l'avait tabassé et il s'était montrer si protecteur que…

Elle ferma les yeux et s'allongea sur le canapé, ses côtes hurlaient de douleur. Elle dut s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte parce que c'est des caresses légères sur son front qui la réveilla. Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement et tomba dans le regard chocolat d'un Logan aux visages fermés.

- Le diner est prêt.

- Je n'ai pas trop faim…

- Tu devrais manger un peu pour reprendre des forces.

- D'accord, aide moi à me relever s'il te plait.

Il lui prit les deux mains et l'aida à s'assoir avec douceur avant de lui présenter une assiette de pate à la carbonara. Il prit place dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait à côté du canapé.

- Tu ne manges pas _demanda Veronica_.

- Non je n'ai pas faim.

- Merci pour le repas et d'être resté avec moi.

- Ce n'est rien, tout bon citoyen aurait fait la même chose.

Veronica prit une fourchette de sa nourriture pour ne pas montrer que ses mots l'avait plus touché qu'elle ne le sait paraitre. Elle ne sait pas depuis quand elle s'était laissé à espérer quoi que ce soit avec lui…

Logan la regarda manger dans le silence après sa remarque, pendant qu'il préparait le diner et qu'il l'a regardait dormir il s'est rendu compte qu'il ne devait pas se laisser guidé par ses sentiments cela ne l'avait jamais réussi jusqu'à là il avait eu que des déceptions, même-ci il pensait qu'avec elle ça serait autre chose.

Tous ses instincts hurlait de la protégé, mais il ne devait pas s'imposer de la sorte, il ne voulait plus souffrir. Il n'avait pas l'intention de quitter encore une ville par la faute d'une femme… Il se releva pour aller chercher une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo pour elle et la crème glacé qu'il avait repéré dans le congélateur plutôt dans la soirée.

- Merci c'était très bon _dit Veronica_, j'ai rarement vu un homme cuisiné aussi bien mise à part…

Elle se tu le cœur lourd, son père… Elle n'arrivera jamais à combler ce vide. Elle prit la bouteille d'eau que Logan lui tendit et bu une gorgé pour faire descendre la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge.

- Tu as de la place pour un dessert _demanda Logan_.

- Je ne refuserais jamais de la glace.

- C'est ce que je me disais _répliqua Logan avec un sourire en coin_.

Il lui tendit le bol de glace avant de retourner déposer l'assiette dans le levier. Il prit son temps pour revenir dans le salon et pour s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, il ne savait plus que faire.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir demandé de rester _souleva Veronica_.

- Tu n'as pas être désolé, je l'ai fait pour…

- Merci quand même.

- Tu as quelqu'un qui pourrait rester avec toi cette nuit ?

- Oui, j'ai mon meilleur ami.

- Ok, tu veux que je l'appelle pour toi ?

- Non, je vais le faire.

Elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Wallace sauf qu'elle tomba sur le répondeur, elle parla comme-ci il avait répondu. Elle voyait bien que Logan n'avait nul besoin de rester avec elle…

- Il sera là dans une demi-heure.

- Je vais l'attendre alors.

- Non ce n'est pas la peine, il a les double des clés, je vais tout fermer quand tu seras partie et je serais en sécurité.

- Tu as une alarme ?

- Non.

- Tu devrais faire installer une.

- Je n'aime pas me sentir prisonnière.

- Mais c'est pour ta sécurité _objecta Logan_.

- J'y penserais. Je te remercie encore d'être resté avec moi.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier _dit Logan en se levant_.

Il prit sa veste sur le bras du fauteuil et l'enfila avant de se retourner vers Veronica avec une expression neutre au visage.

- N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Que ça soit pour parler ou pour te faire la cuisine.

- Je ne veux pas abusé de ta générosité.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça.

- Bonne soirée Logan.

- Bonne nuit Veronica.

Elle le raccompagna en trainant des pieds jusqu'à la porte. Il s'arrêta sur le pas et se retourna vers elle. Elle releva la tête pour croisé son regard, elle vit des yeux vitreux, sachant qu'elle ne le connaissait pas elle se dit qu'elle devait tout faire pour éteindre le début de sentiment qui pointait son nez.

- Prends soin de toi _dit Logan en déposant un baiser sur son front_.

Il sorti sans un autre mot. Elle referma la porte à clé en portant sa main à son front et l'autre à son cœur. Ce qui se passait dans son esprit n'était pas bon pour sa santé. Il n'avait fait qu'aidé une citoyen dans le besoin c'était ce qu'il avait dit alors elle devait s'en faire une raison.

Logan se glissa derrière son volant en soupirant, ça avait été dur, mais il devait le faire pour leur bien à tous les deux. Il décida d'attendre une demi-heure que son ami son arriver avant de s'en aller au moins il pourrait dormir avec l'esprit tranquille.

Une demi-heure passa, puis une heure, voire deux, avant qu'il fit le déclic qu'elle avait menti pour qu'il puisse s'en aller. Maintenant la question est de savoir si c'était suite à sa réponse ou bien qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule pourtant elle l'avait demandé de rester avec elle donc c'était de sa faute si elle l'avait menti…

Veronica était allongée sur son lit le regard rivé sur le plafond, elle avait pris une douche après le départ de Logan en repensant à ses lèvres qui s'était posé sur son front et de la manière dont son cœur se mettait à battre à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui, il devait bien avoir une explication, mais est-ce qu'elle voulait bien le savoir si il avait clairement montré que de son côté elle était quelqu'un comme un autre ?

Elle s'endormir sur cette réflexion et qui sait les jours à venir elle aura la réponse à ses questions…


	15. Chapitre 14

Logan sorti de sa voiture au moment où le soleil pointa son nez. Il monta les marches de chez Veronica et frappa doucement.

Veronica tourna dans son lit, elle gronda quand elle vit qu'il n'était que 6h15, qui pouvait venir à cette heure ? Elle se redressa d'un bond en se tenant les côtes en pensant à Duncan. Elle avança doucement dans le couloir et alla voir qui était derrière la porte.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de se figé, mais que fait-il là à cette heure ? Elle ouvrit la porte au moment où il allait frapper encore une fois à la porte.

- Logan ? Que fais-tu ici ?

- Tu m'as menti.

- Pardon ?

- Hier soir, je suis resté attendre que ton ami arrive même-ci je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble, et personne n'est venu.

Elle se poussa pour le laisser entrer. Elle soupira en referma la porte derrière elle.

- Je ne voulais pas que te dérangé.

- Laisse-moi décidé par moi-même si oui ou non ça me dérange.

- Logan…

- Va te coucher, je vais préparer le petit déjeuné, j'imagine que tu ne vas pas travailler… ?

- Non, je vais rester chez moi.

- Ok, je vais rentrer chez moi après que tu es mangé et je reviendrais.

- Logan…

- Ne dit rien _le coupa-t-il_.

- Ok.

Elle le regard aun moment avant de retourner dans vers sa chambre, elle s'arrêta devant sa porte et se retourna doucement.

- Logan ?

- Oui ?

- Non rien.

Elle rentra dans sa chambre sans rien rajouter. Elle ferma la porte en se disant que cette porte était la limite qui l'empêchait de franchir encore plus les pas.

Logan regarda la porte en soupirant. Il allait à l'encontre de son esprit, pourquoi il faisait cela ? Il prit place sur le canapé, il retira ses chaussures avant de s'allongé, il avait encore deux heures de repos avant qu'il ne se lève pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

Veronica regardait son plafond, ce demandant qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle ne le connaissait pas, est-ce un syndrome quelconque qui la pousse à se sentir attiré par lui ? Elle finit par s'endormir.

Logan se réveillant en sursautant, il regarda à gauche à droite avant de se rappelé qu'il était chez Veronica. Il se mit en position assis en soupirant, quel mauvais rêve. Il retira ses chaussettes et alla dans la cuisine entrepris de préparé le petit déjeuner.

Veronica se réveilla en sentant une bonne odeur d'œuf et de pancake. Elle se leva au moment que Logan frappa à sa porte.

- Veronica ?

- J'arrive.

Elle entendit ses pas s'éloigné, elle se faufila dans la salle de bain se brossa les dents et passa un peigne dans ses cheveux avant d'aller le rejoindre.

Logan prit place sur un des tabourets qui se trouvait dans la pièce, il avait rempli trois assiettes de pancake, d'œuf et de bacon. Il avait rajouter du jus d'orange qu'il avait trouvé dans le frigo avant de fixé un point dans la pièce qu'il n'entendit pas Veronica prendre place devant lui.

- Tu comptes nourrir tout un régiment _fit-elle remarqué_.

- Tu dois prendre des forces. Tu as des blessures qui vont guérir mais en épuisant dans tes forces.

- Logan, mais c'est trop.

- Mange.

Il commença à la servir, elle fit un sourire en coin en se disant qu'il avait du bon à laisser quelqu'un s'occuper de soi. Après l'avoir servi, il se servi aussi. Il se regarda un moment avant de commencer à manger.

A la première bouché Veronica saliva, Logan était vraiment un vraie cordon bleu, elle allait le lui dire, quand il lui fit non de sa fourchette et lui indiqua de manger. Elle rit doucement avant de continué son festin.

Logan la regarda manger avec un sourire, il se ressaisit aussi vite en finissant son assiette. Il se leva et le posa dans le levier avant de prendre place devant Veronica.

- Je vais rentrer, je vais revenir aussi vite que possible.

- Tu n'es pas…

- Je sais très bien, plus tu vas me pousser vers la porte plus que je vais rester de plus ton ex risque de revenir je préfère te savoir en sécurité avec moi que seul.

- D'accord _dit-elle d'une petite voix_.

Il se leva se dirigea vers le salon mit ses chaussures récupéra ses clés. Il la trouva debout à deux pas de lui quand il se leva du canapé.

- Si jamais il y a un souci appel moi je serais là aussi vite possible.

- D'accord.

Il s'avança vers elle, déposa un baiser sur son front avant de sortir. Cette fois-ci elle resta debout les bras ballant à écouter son sang battre à ses tempes, oui, elle n'allait pas se mentir très longtemps, Logan Echolls, qu'elle ne connait ni d'Adam, ni d'Ève, fait battre son cœur.

Qu'est-ce que cette révélation allait apporter à la suite des évènements ? Personne ne le sait encore, mais le titre c'est bien Tragique Destiné alors rien n'est rassurant.


	16. Chapitre 15

Lilly devait retourner à L.A c'était de plus en plus difficile de quitter Neptune, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait voir son enfant. Au moment où elle allait décrocher son téléphone pour réserver son billet son portable vibra regardant le nom de l'appelant un frisson la parcourra de la tête au pied, décrochant l'estomac au bout de lèvre.

– Qu'as-tu prévu ce soir ?

– Rien je dois juste passer voir mon amie…

– Elle attendra, je t'invite à diner.

Si ce n'était que ça, Lilly aurait accepté, mais elle savait que le dessert ne serait pas dans l'assiette, mais dans son lit, elle réprima un haut-le-cœur.

– On…

– Je ne te donne pas la possibilité de refuser Lilly, je t'envoie la voiture à 19h.

Il raccrocha en laissant Lilly tremblante, non elle ne pouvait plus coucher avec lui comme si de rien n'était, il lui faisait horreur, mais pour leur – non sa fille elle n'avait pas le choix.

Veronica était allongé sur le canapé, les pieds sur les genoux de Logan, il regardait Iron Man 2. Elle jetait de temps en temps des regards à Logan, son profil avantageux, la manière dont il avait à plisser les sourcils ou son sourire en coin lui donnait un air de Don Juan.

– Robert Downey Jr joue son rôle à la perfection, souleva-t-il, c'est l'un des seuls acteurs que j'aime bien (bon c'est moi en réalité lol).

– Dans Sherlock Holmes, il est encore plus marrant.

– Je pense qu'il joue tous ses rôles à la perfection.

– Je le trouve craquant.

Logan la lança un regard lourd de sens.

– Gwyneth Paltrow n'est pas si mal, blonde, de longue jambe, un sourire a damné un saint…

– C'est bon, c'est bon, le coupa Veronica irrité.

– Tu es jalouse ? demanda-t-il amusé.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le serais.

– En effet pourquoi le serais-tu ?

Le téléphone de Veronica coupa court à leur échange, elle reconnut le numéro de Lilly.

– Comment va ma meilleure amie ? demanda celle-ci.

– Aussi bien que j'ai encore l'impression qu'on m'a rouée de coups…

– Je ne pourrais pas venir te voir ce soir.

– Un rendez-vous galant ?

– J'aurais préféré être avec toi, mais je ne peux décommander après je vais devoir aller à L.A.

– Un nouveau prétendant qui réclame tes prouesses, alors.

Lilly rigola, mais elle pensant en son for intérieur elle aurait préféré cela.

– Prends soin de toi, si tu as besoin fait moi signe je viendrais tout de suite.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, souleva Veronica en regardant Logan, j'ai un ange gardien avec moi.

– Comment ça ?

– Tu te souviens de Logan…

– Le beau brun ténébreux avec des fesses…

– Oui, oui merci pour la description, dit-elle entre les dents.

– OK et ?

– Il est avec moi.

– Il est avec toi, avec toi ?

– Lilly.

– OK je ne dis rien, dit-elle en riant, profite en bien.

– Je ne vois pas comment.

– Je suis prête à parier que tu ne seras pas déçue.

– Prend soin de toi aussi Lilly, je m'inquiète pour toi aussi.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, rien ne peut m'arriver.

Veronica aurait aimé la croire, mais elle avait le sentiment que Lilly lui cachait quelque chose, mais ne pouvant rien faire pour l'instant raccrochant en regardant Logan et ce dit que son amie devait avoir raison elle ne sera pas déçue, mais de quel niveau ?


End file.
